The Project Girl
by X-TremePower of the Shadow
Summary: Amy Rose tranferred from Spain. Has to deal with the pain of being the new girl. She runs face to face with Shadow the Hedgehog. Bad boy of the entire school. They hate each other like hell. But as parents for one little class turn them into something more. But as good things are happening. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Station Square is where this story takes place. **

Being transferred from a different school isn't all that great. Especially if your school is far across the other country, I grew up in Spain.

I miss my old school. I wasn't popular, well not that popular. But I was the captain of the soccer team. I had a boyfriend, but we had to break up. Turns out he couldn't handle a far away relationship. Liar. He broke up with me, because he fell in love with my so called best friend.

It was around 7 am when I woke up. I wasn't used to the timings they had here. I placed my feet, in black slippers and did my usually routine.

Take a shower, brush my teeth, and put on my under clothes. After that I slid on a black rob with hot pink polka dots and walked into my closet. It was a big as a master bathroom, which I also have in my room.

People called me a selfish bitch. Just because my parents were really rich. Doesn't mean I was spoiled. I mean yes, I pretty much had everything. Except, love. My parent's chose everything for me; I never got to do anything I wanted.

Slipping my hand through a bunch of clothing, I kept trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to wear something fancy, but I knew if I did people will start to judge me.

I wanted to wear something that people will think I can dress, but also that I wasn't afraid to fight.

So I randomly picked something with my eyes clothes. Turns out it was really good, something that I would like to wear.

A grey tank top, with a shoulder low cut black shirt on top, dark grey skinny jeans and black boots.

I walked back into my bathroom and pulled my long back length quills into a messy ponytail. I pulled on silver earrings, grey bangles and black gloves.

I grabbed my purple over the shoulder back pack and walked out of my room, and walked down the glass connected wall stairs.

I'm guessing my parents left somewhere early in the morning so I just left.

I wonder why I wasn't hungry, but I shrugged it off and walked to the garage. Opening the door, my tall blue echidna driver in his uniform waved at me.

"Hello madam, would you like me to take you to school?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "Sorry. I would like to drive to school for my first day."

He nodded his head, and pointed in his hands, the keys.

Each of them belonged to a different car. But, I thought about which one.

The first one was a pure red Ferrari, the second car, was silver Lamborghini. Beside that one was a cream colored Lexus, and finally was a grey Acura.

"Which one, miss?"

"I guess I'll take the Acura." I finally said.

I took the key from his and opened up the door. It wasn't that fancy, the only thing that made me a little made. That it had scissor doors that went upward.

But that's what I get for being related to my parents. Before I pulled away and drove I said to Burch. "Tell Dannie, I'll talk to her later."

Dannie was my little sister. I think she went with my parents somewhere. But she hated when I went somewhere without her.

I sighed as I stopped at a red light. It was too quiet, so I turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on, '_Moves like Jagger'. _

When the red turned to green, I started to drive singing along to the song.

**8:30 am**

Is the time, I made it to the school. I parked farthest away from any car. If I parked close to any car, they'll probably leave a scratch mark, and I'll be grounded.

Turns out someone was smart enough to park far away. I took a good look; it was a black and red Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R.

I never actually saw one. Well I saw a motorcycle before, just not the world's fastest one. Probably my dad bought one, but hid it from me.

I locked the doors, grabbed my back pack and walked on the school campus. There was a bunch of different animals. And some seemed emo, or just depressed.

Pushing past a few of them, I opened the door and went inside. I was quickly greeted by a brown raccoon in a green business suit; her big round glasses covered her yellow eyes.

"Hello you must be the transferred student."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes, are you my instructor?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm Mrs. Garnet; I would be telling you where to go. But I have this schedule for you."

Pulling something out from her mini white purse, she gave me a sheet of white paper, neatly folded.

**Abelinda Rosalinda**

**History**

**AP Chemistry**

**Home Ec.**

**Lunch**

**Art**

**Music**

**Math**

**Free Period**

**Gym**

Yay all my favorite classes. I'm glad I didn't get Spanish, Greek or French. My dad told me to stay on the down low. But I had an AP class.

I waved goodbye to the teacher and look down at the sheet again. I saw the numbers 140; I guess that was my locker number.

I turned and looked around the hall. Girls laughing and giggle. Some were pointing at me, or whispering. I was getting curious glances at the boys, but some just continued to talk to their friends.

As I continued to walk, my eyes laid on three big numbers on a red locker. **140**. I happily ran to it, like those couple romantic running towards each other scenes. Until BAM!

**?'S Pov**

I'm just walking like another person would do. You know heading to my class, so I won't be late. I see some of my classmates, well they're mostly girls, so I give them I good wink making them giggle.

I smirked and continued sauntering down the hall with my normal swagger. Locker 139 was right around the corner. My chains on my jeans making little clank noises as I walked. I popped my black leather jackets collar.

I punched the locker a few times, and it opened. I grabbed my Science books, and shut the door. As soon as I turned around, someone smacked right into me, making me stumble a few feet backwards.

I glared down; too see a pink hedgehog girl. She was sort of strong, she was the only I knew who could push me back that far.

"Ow," I heard her soft voice. She rubbed her pink quills, before pulling up to her feet. Her jade green eyes, met my crimson. And she gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

"Shut up." I caught her off guard. She blinked twice before cocking her head to the side.

"E-excuse me?" She seemed to have a little Spanish-American accent.

"I said shut up. Didn't you see me there or are you just blind?" I said coldly to her.

She huffed crossing her arms. "I'm not blind, but I guess you are, since don't know I'm a lady."

I coughed out a fake dry laugh. "You're a girl? I didn't even notice."

People in the hall seemed to laugh around me. I smiled and waved for a girl to come near me. In seconds a blonde cat with brown eyes, wrapped her arms around my arms.

"Girls look! His muscles are so big."

I turned back to look at the girl.

She only smiled.

"I see you have a girlfriend. But we got off on the wrong foot. Hi I'm Abelinda Rosalinda, what's yours?"

I started to laugh again. "What kind of name is that?"

She frowned. "It means Beautiful serpent."

"There's nothing beautiful about you."

She gave me a death glare. "And what's yours?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Oh so you're supposed to be something that follows you like a creeper. And then only shows up in the light, like a vampire." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

She sighed, and picked up her books. Before she left, she roughly pushed my shoulder away.

I watched her figure leave. And licked my lips. She seemed around 16 years old. Maybe 15. Either way she was very curvy and beautiful.

I felt a tug on my white shirt, and looked at the blonde cat.

"Shaddie, we gonna go?"

I glared lightly at her. No one was allowed to call me that. But I decided to let it slide. I had a new girl on my mind. And her name started with an A and ended with Hottie.

Abelinda Rosalinda was the girl I was after, probably my new project.

**X**

**Chapter two coming up in the summer. No flames.**

**And yes this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I took my seat next to a cream colored rabbit. She seemed so sad, I could tell by the emotions of her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her.

Moving her head side to side, she pointed at herself to make sure.

I giggled nodding my head. "Yes you silly. Are you alright?"  
The rabbit looked down at her hands in her lap. She was so distant. Normally, everyone would be chatting none stop, but it was different with this girl.

"Yes." The rabbit said softly, her hands smoothing out her brown skirt.

Trying to come up with something. The pink hedgehog realized that she didn't tell the rabbit her name.

"My name is Abelinda Rose. What's yours?"

Her brown eyes finally looked at the girl in front of her. "No one has ever asked for my name before? I'm Cerebella, but my family calls me Cream."

Nodding her head, she smiled at Cream.

"Well Cream, I'm not one of those people who only hang out with jocks. Listen please do not call me Abelinda. I either liked to be called Amelia or Amy." She explained.

Cream nodded her head, taking out her notebook before the teacher walked inside.

But even as the teacher was talking, Cream still couldn't get something out of her head. Why wasn't this girl bullying her? Everyone would jump at the chance to pick on a nerd.

Ripping out a piece of paper, she began writing. Once she was finished, she folded the paper slipping it on Amy's desk.

The pink hedgehog saw the note and began reading it.

_Why aren't you bullying me? Everyone would jump at the chance to pick on a nerd._

The sakura hedgehog smirked. Passing back the note to the light brown rabbit.

Cream opened up to see Amy had written something down on the paper.

_Well I'm not like most people ;D_

Looking beside her, Amy passed a friendly wink before paying attention to their teacher.

This girl was absolutely crazy to talk to a nerd. Why would anyone what to deal with her? After all no one likes anyone with a GPA grade of 4.2.

**Ring,**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Alright class, that ends are finally subject for today. Have a great lunch."

Amy looked confused, it was only their first class and they were already about to have lunch. Looking down at her schedule she raised her hand.

"Yes, Abelinda?"

"My schedule says after my third class I have lunch."

The green humming bird frowned. "Ah. It seems as though, that raccoon gave you last year's schedule. But lunch is after your first class."

Grabbing her stuff, she made her way out the door. Not noticing a certain rabbit walking behind her.

"Amy?"

Turning her head around Amy got a good look at Cream. She was about 4'10 ft tall, mostly people would call someone this short a midget.

Her brown skirt flowed down to her knees, a matching button up blouse tucked in her skirt. Mary Jane's on her feet, white bows tied around her long floppy ears. Her bangs were neatly straightened to almost cover both her eyes, while the rest of her hair touched the bottom of her neck.

"Hmm?"  
"I-I just wanted to say that it was really nice to talk to you."

Amy softly smiled at the girl. "Hey that's what friends are for, right?"

Cream's chocolate eyes widen after the sentence Amy said. "F-f-friends?"

Nodding her head Amy replied. "Yes friends. We're going to be really good friends from now on."

When Amy turned around for her locker, she felt to small arms wrap around her stomach. Surprised, Cream had jump to hug her new friend.

"Thank you so much Amy, thank you!"

Returning the hug, she patted the little one's head. "No problem Cream."

Pulling away, they both walked down the hall into the cafeteria. Walking up in line to grab their trays.

Once they grabbed their foods, they walked to the nearest empty table.

"So you're a newbie?" Cream asked, chewing on her pizza.

Amy began eating her chicken thigh, before answering Cream. "Mhmm. This is actually the first school I've been too. All the other schools were from different places."

"Oh. So where are you from?"

Drinking her apple juice, Amy replied. "Originally I'm born from Greece, but I grew up in Spain."

"Wow. Did you have a lot of friends."

"Yeah. They were my best of friends except for one, but I had to let them go. My dad assigned my moving to Station Square."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well I have an older brother, and a younger sister. My brother's name is Darren, while my younger sister's name is Dannie. Darren doesn't live with us, because he has his own family."

It grew back to awkward silence, till Amy spoke up. "Enough about me. What about you?"

Cream swallowed her food before speaking. "Well I live with my mother. She owns this little bakery down the street. I have an adoptive brother named Charmy."

"Wow. I might have to visit your mom's bakery someday." Amy said.

Cream let out a giggle.

"So, Cream who's the populars?"

"Well. There's this squirrel named Sally. Then Sonic the track master. Knuckles is captain of the football team, and Shadow pretty much in every sport."

"Hmm, you mean that red and black hedgehog?" Amy asked.

"Oh you met him, he always gets what he wants." Cream said, eating the rest of her lunch.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Oh what class do you have next?" Amy asked.

"Um I have AP Chemistry."

"Great so do I."

Smiling the two friends threw their lunches in the trash and headed to Amy's locker. Cream was only 2 lockers away, so it wasn't that bad.

"But Amy, how do you like it so far?" Cream asked, standing next to Amy's locker.

"I think it's great even though, it's only been 2 hours." Amy explained. Throwing her history stuff in her locker. The pink hedgehog shut her locker and went to away.

Suddenly to pairs of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a halt.

In front she could see Cream mouth a few words to her.

_He's right behind you!  
_With Amy's intelligence she realized who Cream was talking about. None other than Shadow, with an all knowing smirk plastered on his tan muzzle.

"Well, hello ladies." The player said smoothly, making Cream giggle a little.

"HI SHADOW!"

Amy looked at the hedgehog holding onto her and glared. "Hey! Creeper can you let me go?"

"Well I could, but I love that look on your face, babe."

Grabbing both of his arms, she was successful to break out of his iron grip. "Wow. Tough girl. I'm glad you're mine."

Grabbing Cream by the arm, she continued to glare at Shadow. "I am not **your **girl!" She said emphasizing 'your' so he would get the point.

Smiling. His piercing red eyes looked at her jade ones. "You'll fall for me sooner or later. I mean no one, can resist me."

Amy rolled her eyes, mockingly patting Shadow on his shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that big boy."

Walking away with Cream, she could feel Shadow's eyes on her.

Smirking as she walked away, something about this chick was making him go crazy. If only she was his. But she had to fall for him one way or another. And Shadow was willing to try anything, even if it went beyond his measures.

Just you wait.

**X**

**Read and Review. I'll update as soon as I can or if I want to. Oh and excuse the errors I was rushing through this**


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her take a seat in the front of the class. His crimson eyes stared at the back of her pink head, the only girl he seemed interested in.

A feisty chick is what he wanted and Amy was on his list. She was the only girl who dare stood up to him, and didn't even give off the shit other girls do to get his attention.

Shadow's eyes wandered around the classroom, seeing almost all the girls gave him flirty looks, while the boys too busy having a burp contest. Something he should be doing now, but he was too focused on the new girl.

"HEEEY SHAAAADS!" The whole class turned around to see a blue blur run into the classroom and stopped right in front of his desk.

A giant vein on the ebony hedgehog's head appeared as he saw his cocky friend in front of him. "What do you want, Sonic?" He asked rudely.

The blue hedgehog smiled cockily, like he always would. "Don't be so mean Shads. We're friends, right?"

"No."

"Ahh I'm hurt Shads after all we been through. Besides you need to calm down, the vein on your head is getting bigger and bigger by the second." Sonic said poking at the vein.

Irritated, Shadow clenched his pencil in his hand, successfully breaking them in a snap. "Then maybe you should leave."

"AWWW WHY!?" The blue idiot screeched, "I just wanted to talk to the new girl!"

Ugh why couldn't this blue idiot just shut up already? But he was too busy rambling about how he should be friends with the new student, and how he should date him.

"Why in hell's sake would she date you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and did a sexy pose. "Because I'm charming, sexy, good looking, hot, funny, strong-and O did I mention SEXY!"

"Yes, yes, I think you said that too many times during the school year." Shadow said adding his monotone voice.

"So where is she?"

Pointing his finger, Sonic's emerald eyes followed the direction he was pointing at. Watching the pink figure talk to some cat/hedgehog, his jaw drop only letting him say one word.

"Damn."

Shadow could only nod in his head in agreement; he was going to tell Sonic, to stay the away from his girl, but the idiot allowed made his way to her.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He said to no one, but himself.

**With Amy**

Amy just wanting for the teacher, but they never showed up. So she figured she would just chat around with the people beside me. Shockingly Amy made another friend, her name was Iris and she was friends with a buddy of mine at her old home city.

That was when a blue hedgehog appeared in front of her. He was actually quite handsome. His blue quills were slicked back in a stylish manner while his green eyes shone as he smiled.

"Um, hello, didn't you see me talking to the girl behind you?" Amy tried to say nicely, but it came out like a mean chick.

His smile widened. He defiantly liked her attitude. "Well I did, but you I had to meet you." He said smoothly.

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. _'Probably a player'_ she thought.

"Anyway who are you?"

"Hmm tiny bit rudeness I like it. That name's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive."

"Hmm cockiness I suspected that from a guy like you." Amy said mockingly.

Sonic laughed running a hand through his quills. "Anyway you gonna tell me your name?"

"If I wanted too I would have by now, hedgehog. But it's Abelinda for your information."

"Too long to say, I'm going to call you Ames!"

"But my names-"The pink flower was interrupted when a gloved finger was placed on her lips.

"I'm calling you Ames like it or not!" He said cheerfully, which was soon replaced with a loud scream when Amy bit his finger.

"OWWW!"

"If you didn't want me to bite your finger, you shouldn't have placed it by my teeth."

The crossbred animal behind him started to giggle. "Serves you right Sonic, Amy can be feisty when she wants too."

The cat/hedgehog was none other than Iris. A pretty multicolor female. Iris was a nice sky blue hedgehog; her hair was straight to below her shoulders only by a few inches. But the difference was she had pink starting near the end of her hair before it faded to yellow, next orange, then red, then purple, and finally black.

Her eyes were a deep sunset color so a mixture of pinkish orange.

"I didn't think she would bite me though!"

"It's still serves you for being a dick!" Iris snapped.

"Um, so that means you must be the track guy Cream was telling me about." Sonic turned around on his heels when he heard the pink hedgehog say that.

"Yup that's me, no one can beat me-"

"Well except me," a deep voice said. The same hedgehog that the beautiful serpent realized she met in the hall.

"What a second it's you!" She said pointing directly too his face.

"Yes Rose, who else would it, be?" Shadow said with no emotion.

"A creeper who would try to rape me in the hall in front of everyone, that's who!" The girl said that making those around her laugh, but was silenced when Shadow gave them the **look**

"Whatever, anyway come on Sonic it's time for you to leave!" The black and red hedgehog said threatening if the idiot didn't leave.

"Aww come on Shads, I was just starting to like the girl!"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get too?"

Amy cocked her head to the side as she asked directly to Sonic. "You have a girlfriend?"

"What the fuck! You have a girlfriend and you're flirting with me! If you're really popular like Cream tells me, then that means your girlfriend is going to beat my ass and then I'll be picked on and move to a different school and-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sonic began trying to calm the girl down. "Relax everything you said was pretty much a run-on. That's not going to happen. Besides I don't have a girlfriend. Shadow says that because I always run and if you count that as a girlfriend then yes I have one."

Letting out a breath of relief Amy smiled. "Oh that goodness."

"You know you're pretty cool too hang out with Ames. Maybe you should join the cheerleading team."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I'm one the football and track team. And I can see you in that outfit and watch you shake your stuff."

Amy blushed, embarrassed on what he said, but he kept talking. "And Cream you can sign up too! Because I certain someone will be our manager."

The little brown rabbit flushed as she shook her head rapidly. "Sonic don't do that! You know I don't like Tails."

"Say that to the big blush on your face."

Looking in the hall. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"Ugh! No I have to go to home Ec." Amy groaned.

"Well you're lucky Amy I have to go to my other AP class, math to be exact." Cream said waving goodbye before skipping to her class.

Sonic pulled up next to Amy whispering in her ear as they both watched the rabbit skip off. "She's happy because her partner is Tails."

"Ahh," Amy said nodding.

"Anyway off we go to HOME EC!" Sonic cheered pumping a fist in the air. "COME ON RAINBOW YOU'RE TOOO SLOOOOOOW!"

Iris charged after him, but he was too quick grabbing Amy's wrist before he took off. "AAH SONIC, YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!"

Sonic let out a chuckle as his feet disappeared and looked like a big blue ball. "No I'm not I'm not even at full speed yet."

"Well don't do it, you're going to kill us all!"

Halting in front of the door, he smiled at the hedgehog who was in a state of shock. "See it was faster than walking huh?"

"Next time you do that, I warning would be nice."

"Why can't handle all of this?!" Sonic said teasingly motioning to his body.

"Riiight, anyway let's go."

The blue hedgehog opened to door for Amy, bowing in his flirtatious manner. All the pink hedgehog could do was smile before walking in. Iris walked in after too, as the ladies past Shadow walked behind them.

Being the one who liked to piss of Shady boy. He shut the door quickly letting Shadow crash into the door.

When he ripped open the door he already saw Sonic talking with Amy. _'Great who knew the jackass would already be friends with her!?'_

"MEE!" Iris shouted next to him.

"OW! Iris what the hell was that for?"

"Well you asked if Sonic aka jackass would become good friends with her and I knew!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

His eyes trailed back too Amy as she laughed at whatever Sonic was talking about.

"Class, class settle down." A young female bear said, she appeared to be in her 20's.

Everyone took their seat of course Sonic sat next to Amy.

"Anyway today is the baby assignment. You get to choose who your partner is after that sit next to each other and I'll tell you after. You have 2 minutes."

Everyone jumped out of their seat trying to find the people who knew would get a grade or the people they liked.

"Hey Ames, do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure Sonic," Amy replied smiling.

Iris found some guy who no one knew what his name was. Shadow sauntered over towards the hedgehogs frowning.

"Hey! Amy you're my partner now."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, while she glared at Shadow. "Because I said so, now move your ass over to my desk."

"She's already my partner Shads, I guess YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"Why you little-!" Shadow and Sonic stood nose to nose, face to face before the teacher clapped her hands. Drawing their attention towards her.

"How great Abelinda. You decided to have too male partners, and will both be fathers! You will get a higher grade for doing this!"

Sonic cheered, before giving Shadow the bird.

"Anyway class parents by parents you will come up to this machine and take pictures of both of you together. It will show you want the baby would look like before it turns into a doll looking exactly like the baby. And it will act like an actual baby so take good care of it."

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy walked up to the machine first. Since there was three of them. "I guess me and you Ames will take the picture first."

Shadow glared as Sonic glared cockily at him. "It's only fair Shadow she was my partner first."

Escorting Amy in the booth, they both sat down. Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Amy asked trying to wiggle out of his strong grip.

"Relax Ames, this way our baby would be totally cute."

"Since when do guys say cute?"

"I do. Now smile for the camera. ALL RIGHT TEACH WE'RE READY!"

Amy put a real smile on and moved closer to Sonic. The camera flashed and both of them got out of the booth.

A few seconds and a picture slid out. Sonic snatched the picture and held it out in front of them.

"Oh. Our babies are so adorable!" Amy squealed.

"Babies?" The brown bear asked before taking the picture. "Oh wow, this must be a 2 percent chance of this happening. Well looks like you grade might go higher."

The babies were actually adorable. The boy looked exactly like Sonic, but he was a dark purple with Sonic's blue coming out like streaks. He had Amy's old fashion bangs and Sonic's big wide grin plus Amy's eyes.

The girl looked more like Amy, but with the same grin like Sonic's. Her fur color was a super light shade blue, but with the blue fading into pink then into purple at the end like Iris' hair.

"Well what are we going to name them?"

"Seriously?" Sonic said, Amy only gave him an energetic nod. "How about Bob and Joe?"

"They're both boys name! Well I want to name the boy Flash, and the girl Meme!"

"Meme? Where'd you get that name?"

The pink hedgehog shrugged. "I don't know it just popped into my head."

"You're holding up the line a little, Sonic go get your children, while Shadow and Amy take their picture."

Shadow roughly past Sonic and went in, pulling Amy inside too. "Could you at least smile?" Amy asked rudely.

"I could babe, but then what fun would it be."

Rolling her eyes, even if Shadow denied it, sometimes he acted exactly like Sonic.

Amy smiled at the picture, while Shadow had a dark scowl on his face. The blinding white flash appeared and Amy walked out of the booth followed by Shadow. Carefully she pulled out the picture and frowned.

"I got twins again!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS MACHINE!" The teacher growled as she kicked it really hard.

"But you have to admit they are cute." Iris said peaking over Amy's shoulder.

Again they were both girls, the first girl was a black hedgehog, with her quills going straight down like Amy's. Her bangs were curled down over her left eye, and had pink streaks like Shadow, but her the end of her quills had pink along with her bangs. She had Shadow's eyes though.

The younger one was a another black hedgehog, her quills like Amy's, the things different from her older sister is that her bang was straight over her left eye, and had purple streaks like Shadow. Her tips over her bang and hair had purple also, but she had Amy's quills.

The thing is they both had Shadow's scowl

Sonic appeared holding both babies in his arms, they were quietly asleep in his arms wrapped up in blankets. A blue one for the boy and a pink one for the girl.

"Aww, they sleep so cutely." Amy squealed again.

"I know right, defiantly our kids. But you have to name the other kids." Sonic said.

"Hmm, OH I know. For the younger (purple) one Ebony, and for the older one Serenity."

Shadow walked to get the kids, and when he appeared back they were both screaming.

"SHADOW WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything, Rose as soon as I picked them up they started crying!" The black and red hedgehog complained.

Sonic was the only one laughing. His kids quiet and staring around with wide eyes. "Figures, Shadow even when the kids yours they're afraid of you. Why don't you just join the Halloween circus already?"

"Tch." Was all he said. He watched as he saw Amy take the babies in her arms, both wrapped up in white blankets. They soon calmed down and started to smile at their 'mother'.

Iris appeared next to the three awkward couple and showed Amy her baby. "This is my baby boy, I decided to name him Tyrell!"

The baby looked exactly like his mother, except his quills were like his father who was a green version like Sonic. (Scourge for people who didn't know).

But other than that he had Scourge icy blue eyes, and the rainbow colors of his mother.

"Who knew the baby machine would be this accurate?!"

"Yes, yes, now Iris calm down, it's lucky Tyrell doesn't hate his father."

Shadow shook his head with the scowl. And as Sonic predicted, as the kids looked at the big emo monster, they started crying again.

"SHADOW!" Sonic laughed out. "You scared the kids, get your ugly face away from them."

Ugh this was going to be a long semester.

**X**

**Sorry I was busy. And sorry Shadow is like a dork I couldn't help make him like this in this chapter. And Sonic and Amy aren't together. They just act like best friends who knew each other forever. But I may change that, but it will still be Shadamy in the end…or is it.**

**Anyway I own Iris, read and review no flames. The faster the reviews the more I update. Who knew I would get 21 reviews already?**


End file.
